Sólo quedarán los recuerdos
by Doritas
Summary: Sin spoilers. Otro fic de Tridjia. ¿Qué pasará cuando el último horcrux sea destruido? Un oneshot sobre un posible desenlace.


**Este fic es, sin duda, el que más me ha costado escribir, pero aquí está por fin. Es una de las maneras en que yo imagino cómo puede acabar todo, por lo que NO contiene spoilers.**

**Espero que os guste y sólo pido que si alguno decide dejar algún review, no comente nada acerca del septimo, porque todavía no me lo he leído.**

**

* * *

**

---OOO---

Baja corriendo el siguiente tramo de escaleras, con tanto ímpetu que tiene que agarrarse a la barandilla para no resbalar. Cuando cierra los ojos para respirar, los haces de luz verde que se han cruzado hace apenas unos minutos inundan su mente. Todo es verde. No se ve nada más.

Sintiendo nauseas, abre los ojos, huye de los recuerdos, pero la imagen real que se extiende a su alrededor es tan desoladora que no está seguro de qué es peor.

Y siente frío. Tanto frío que las manos le tiemblan.

Los reflejos verdes vuelven a inundar su mente y un lamento ahogado escapa de algún lugar cercano. Tarda unos instantes en percatarse que es su propia garganta la que solloza.

Frío.

Luces verdes.

Y... todo ha pasado tan rápido.

Su mirada pasea, perdida, por el amplio vestíbulo, polvoriento, oscuro. El caserón debe de llevar cerrado decadas, y, a pesar de su aturdimiento, Ron puede apreciar la elegancia, algo anticuada pero distinguida, que todavía desprenden los muebles y las cortinas llenas de polvo.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Voldemort escondería una parte de su alma en aquel lugar? Hasta donde ellos sabían, detestaba aquel lugar. ¿Cómo iba a ocurrírseles que escogería un objeto completamente vulgar y sin ningún valor mágico, un objeto muggle, para convertirlo en un horcrux? Hacía tiempo que él había desistido en intentar comprender cómo pensaba aquel ser. Desentrañar los pensamientos de otros era algo que a Hermione se le da mejor que a él y, sin embargo, a ella también le pilló por sorpresa. Ninguno de los tres esperaba que el último de los horcrux estuviera escondido en la mansión de los Ryddle. Menos aún que fuera una medalla del padre de Voldemort.

Sus manos se convierten en puños y Ron siente que algo se le clava en la palma. Cree sentir algo de alivio, como si el dolor físico fuera capaz de ahuyentar todos los fantasmas que le rondan por la cabeza. Cierra todavía más los dedos y aprieta la mandíbula, pero ni siquiera eso le ayuda. Finalmente, abre la mano y contempla la medalla, ennegrecida. Tres aspas, curvadas, como si también se retorcieran de dolor, que se le han clavado hasta hacerle sangrar.

El último horcrux, destruido.

El frío sigue apoderándose de él, sin tregua, sumiéndole en pensamientos amargos.

La medalla se desdibuja ante sus ojos, y, una vez más, todo se vuelve de color esmeralda. Un torrente de chispas verdes, una momentánea sensación de triunfo apoderándose de él al percibir la derrota del enemigoy,de repente, unos ojos, verdes también, mirándole sin verle.

Harry tenía dos cometidos: Destruir a Voldemort y salir de esta pesadilla vivo. Sólo ha conseguido llevar a cabo uno.

Una angustia, que se extiende desde su estómago hasta más allá de las lágrimas, se apodera de él. No ha podido ayudarle en nada en su enfrentamiento. Ni tan siquiera ha podido sacarlo de allí una vez que todo ha acabado. Ha tenido que marcharse corriendo cuando los mortífagos han tratado de entrar provocando el derrumbamiento del techo abovedado.

Le ha abandonado.

Un torrente de imágenes vuelve a inundarle la mente y siente vértigo. Algo en su cabeza le advierte que el frío que siente y que todos esos pensamientos oscuros no son normales; que lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento es invocar un patronus y salir corriendo.

Pero es incapaz. Su cuerpo no quiere responder y su mente no logra encontrar un recuerdo feliz. Ron siente que se marea y una voz envenenada le murmura que Harry podía llegar a desmayarse ante la presencia de un dementor. Su horror no es nada en comparación con lo que su amigo ha tenido que soportar.

-Basta –suplica con la voz rota. Se sujeta a la barandilla, pero imagina la reacción de su hermana cuando le cuente que Harry ha muerto y las piernas le flaquean.

El frío le está atenazando como una garra invisible y ya no desea moverse. Puede, incluso, que sea mejor que uno de esos seres le dé un beso de despedida... porque entonces ya no sentirá nada... No tendrá que explicarles a todos cómo ha sido el final de su amigo. No tendrá que soportar la mirada de Hermione al verle regresar a él sólo hasta el salón principal de la mansión, donde se ha quedado haciendo guardia mientras ellos trataban de destruir el último horcrux.

Pero... tiene que prevenirla o los dementores llegarán hasta ella. Ya habrá tiempo para llorar.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano busca desesperadamente un recuerdo feliz, algo que logre alejar las sombra que se le echan encima. Algo como la noche anterior, cuando, tras horas, recordando viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, Harry se fue a dormir dejándolos a Hermione y a él a solas.

Los destellos plateados que al cabo de unos momentos logra que aparezcan de su varita van ganando fortaleza lentamente, hasta que le permiten volver a avanzar escaleras abajo.

Por unos momentos, se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar en lo ocurrido, a ignorar todo lo que ha tenido que contemplar, y a concentrarse en ese recuerdo feliz, aferrarse a él como si todo dependiera de esas confidencias de medianoche, de unos ojos marrones y brillantes, de las caricias y los besos que han ido venciendo la timidez en ese viaje, en esas semanas en las que ha descubierto aspectos de ella y de él mismo que ni siquiera imaginaba.

Sin dejar que nada aparte de ella y el camino a seguir se cuelan en su cabeza, avanza cada vez más deprisa. El frío va desapareciendo y junto a él corre la figura plateada de un perro.

Por fin, los dementores se han ido.

Sin embargo, no deshace el encantamiento, porque esa forma de contornos difusos, alimentada con esfuerzo por todo aquello que en algún momento le ha hecho sonreír, constituye su única compañía por el momento.

Cuando finalmente vislumbra la puerta de madera maciza tras la cual Hermione aguarda, Ron es casi capaz de correr. Pero su paso se ralentiza por la incertidumbre que se crea en su interior. Por un lado, se ve incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta a la pregunta muda que ella le hará nada más verle. Pero, aun así, sabe que es la única persona con la que podrá desahogarse, la única que realmente comprenderá todo lo que siente porque también ha vivido esas últimas semanas. Ese pensamiento le hace empujar la hoja de madera, que cede con facilidad, deseoso de que alguien le consuele y no le haga ninguna pregunta.

-¿Hermione? –murmura cansado. No le responde nadie, pero es lógico; desde que salieron en busca de los horcrux han aprendido ha esconderse-. Hermione, soy yo.

Siente un escalofrío cuando se percata de que el perro se disuelve en el aire, porque una nueva inquietud a hecho desaparecer sus buenos recuerdos. Algo que le ha hecho rememorar que la chica dijo que acuñaría la puerta, además de cerrarla mágicamente. Mira por encima del hombro y, alarmado, tiene la sensación de que la puerta abierta de par en par se ríe a carcajadas de él.

-¿Hermione?

Iluminando hasta el último recodo de la estancia con la punta de su varita, sus ojos se mueven veloces, hasta que se detienen en un punto. Algo grita en su cabeza pero se niega a aceptar lo que ve. Tiene que ser una mala pasada por el agotamiento o puede que se trate de un boggart. Le da igual lo que sea, pero no puede ser real.

Trastabillando, tropezando con las lámparas de pie y los taburetes y apartándolos con fuerza, Ron se abre paso a través de la habitación, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos crispadas, con un nudo en el estómago y un horrible sentimiento de culpa por haberla dejado sola.

Y, cuando finalmente llega al otro extremo de la habitación, cuando se deja caer y sus rodillas quedan a pocos centímetros de una mano que entre los dedos todavía sujeta sin fuerza una varita, todo se rompe en su interior.

-No, no, no, tú también no –algo le zumba en los oídos y le impide pensar-. Tú no, tú no, tú no...

Repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero es inútil. No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí, ni es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo sabe que le ha pedido que despierte y que ella le ha ignorado. Que la mirada vacía y carente de vida es indiferente a su petición, completamente distinta a los ojos que sonreían o fruncían el ceño al verle.

No puede ser... No puede ser que también le hayan quitado eso. No después de todo lo que han pasado y de que finalmente la noche anterior se decidiera a decir lo que llevaba días rondándole la cabeza.

No es justo. Nada lo es.

No es justo que él haya logrado escapar de los dementores gracias a que ha rememorado momentos junto a ella para descubrir a partir de ahora sólo será eso, un recuerdo.

No es justo que no hayan podido despedirse y tampoco lo habría sido el que se hubieran dicho adiós; porque tenían demasiadas cosas por delante.

Y es entonces cuando la furia no deja lugar a la sensatez, cuando golpea el suelo con una mano hasta hacerse daño y cuando mira a través de las lágrimas el rostro de Hermione, reprochándoles, a ella y a Harry, que le hayan dejado en la estacada.

Piensa con rabia que él ha sobrevivido, pero que si vivir supone un dolor que no es físico y que no sabe curar, como ese, no merece la pena. Y, acto seguido, siente vergüenza de ese pensamiento en particular, porque sabe que tanto Harry como Hermione lo censurarían por él. Porque, tal y como dijo Hermione la noche anterior, cualquiera que estuviera en el frente y que lograra mantenerse con vida al final de la guerra, debería sentirse agradecido.

¿Agradecido¿De qué?

Se deja caer, junto ella, apoyando la espalda en el suelo helado, con dejadez, sin saber muy bien lo que hace. No es consciente de que sus manos han buscado la de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo, y, por fin, permite que la fatiga, la tristeza, la impotencia y el llanto se apoderen de él.

Casi no recuerda dónde está cuando le separan de ella.

Unos brazos, largos y fuertes, pasan por debajo de los suyos y le ponen en pie de un tirón. Ron tropieza, tiene las piernas entumecidas, pero las mismas manos le mantienen erguido, sujetándole por los hombros.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, vislumbra unos ojos marrones cargados de preocupación bajo unas pobladas cejas. Bill le observa con atención, sin soltarle, dándole tiempo a sus piernas para que se recuperen.

-Ron –le llama su hermano.

Ron gira levemente la cabeza en dirección a unos magos que se han agachado justo donde él estaba instantes atrás. Sus caras le suenan, pero le da igual.

-Es inutil –murmura sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y dejando vagar sus ojos por la estancia-. Está muerta.

Las manos en sus hombros se tensan.

-Ron...

Con pereza, percatándose de la presencia de su padre y de uno de los gemelos, se decide a mirar a Bill a los ojos.

-Ron, montaremos un traslador para que puedas ir a la Madr...

-Anoche le dije que la quería –susurra Ron con voz ronca si saber por qué. Un amago de sonrisa soñadora y nostálgica aparece con melancolía en la comisura de su boca. Bill ha enmudecido-. Ella me dijo que ya lo sabía. Siempre se enteraba de todo antes que yo.

Los ojos de Bill se ensombrecen.

-Ron, escucha...

-Y, aun así, esta mañana he permitido que hiciera la guardia ella sola... Yo debería haber estado aquí...

Bill lanza una mirada de tristeza en dirección al señor Weasley.

-Ella no te habría permitido que lo hicieras.

Pero Ron no le escucha. Acaba de ver la varita de Hermione tirada en el suelo y se agacha a cogerla. La gira un par de veces entre los dedos y después la desliza entre los dedos de su dueña, asegurándose de que quede sujeta entre los dedos.

La voz de Bill caracolea hasta su oído:

-Ron, mamá te espera en la Madriguera. Fred te acompañará. Ahora mismo están preparando un traslador. Pero primero... –la voz duda, se detiene, y Ron se vuelve hacia él, expectante.

-¿Qué?

Su padre se acerca a ellos y apoya una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor:

-Ron, necesitamos que nos digas dónde está Harry.

Ron siente otra vez esa fuerza atenazante en su interior y algo pugna por salir de sus ojos.

-Él está... Él no ha logrado...

Una mueca de dolor aparece en el semblante del señor Weasley, quien se apresura a hacer un ademán para detenerle.

-Lo sabemos... Pero necesitamos saber dónde está.

Ron asiente y de repente una idea le hace hablar precipitadamente:

-Que Ginny no suba, que ella no vea...

-Ginny está en casa –el señor Weasley pasa la mano por un momento por la cabeza de Ron, como si sólo fuera un niño-: Tranquilo.

Ron suspira, más sosegado. Su mirada se dirige a la puerta por la que ha entrado hace ni sabe cuanto. Sabe perfectamente a dónde tiene que ir. Pero primero contempla a los magos que ya han dado por imposible hacer nada por Hermione.

-¿Dónde la van a llevar? Hay que... hay que avisar a sus padres...

-Volverás a estar con ella en cuanto hayas dormido un poco en casa. Nosotros nos encargaremos –Bill le acerca un sombrero de fieltro viejo-. Dinos dónde está Harry y ve a descansar un poco.

Ron observa el sombrero durante unos instantes y después pasea la vista por sus dos hermanos y por su padre. ¿En serio esperan que se vaya?

-No. Todavía hay que atrapar a los mortífagos que faltan. Cuando yo salí corriendo de allí, estaban a punto de entrar.

Fred y Bill intercambian una mirada silenciosa y el señor Weasley le observa atentamente:

-Ron, creo que es mejor que por ahora...

-Voy a ir –su rostro es sombrío, pero no deja lugar a dudas-: Voy a ir.

Su padre, que parece comprender que esta decidido y que busca hacer todo lo que no ha podido hacer hasta ahora, que quiere descargar su rabia contra los que se lo merecen, asiente con la cabeza.

Ron lanza una última mirada en dirección a Hermione, y le sorprende no sentir ganas de llorar.

Tal vez es porque no puede asociar ese cuerpo vacío y frío con la Hermione que él conoce.

Tal vez ahora está exhausto y vacío. Tal vez no es consciente de la magnitud de todo lo ocurrido y dentro de unas horas volverá la angustia, cuando vuelva a la Madriguera, trate de dormir y no pueda. Cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no podrá hablar con ellos cuando quiera, ni jugar al quidditch con Harry, ni ver la sonrisa de Hermione cuando le decía algo al oído.

Puede que algún día llegue a sonreír al recordarles, al rememorar los últimos siete años de su vida, pero por el momento no sabe qué es lo que va a hacer sin ellos.

Sólo sabe que tiene que dirigir la Orden hasta el derrumbamiento, sacar a Harry de allí y encontrar tantos mortífagos como pueda.

Ya habrá tiempo para llorar.

**Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¿Me he pasado con el dramatismo¿Sí¿No? Lo cierto es que me entristeció bastante escibirlo y no estoy segura de si he conseguido plasmar todos los sentimientos, pero bueno... Se me ocurrió este fic mientras veía en las noticias que en Londres ya había salido a la venta el septimo. Desde que salió el sexto libro me he preguntado quién sobrevivirá y quién no. Todavía no lo sé, pero me pareció interesante este punto de vista.**

**Ahora, sólo espero vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión.**

**Gracias a todos los que habeis dedicado unos minutillos a leerlo.**

**Tridjia.**


End file.
